Why? Because I Love You
by Dina Hatake
Summary: Kakashi termina con su antiguo amor Hanare. Ella no quería dejarlo y le besó, pero al no corresponderle se dio cuenta de que él ya no la amaba. Pero Sakura su actual novia que había presenciado la escena, lo malinterpreta. Y decide partir y alejarse de él.
1. El Comienzo

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

En la ciudad de Tokyo el sol empezaba a esconderse, cada vez la luz era más y más pequeña. No había nadie en esa calle ese día. Pero podían distinguirse dos figuras humanas.

Una de ellas era un hombre adulto, de cabello plateado, con profundos ojos negros que reflejaban tristeza. Vestía unos pantalones largos negros y una camisa blanca. Y de su cuello colgaba un colgante de forma circular y dorado. Y su mirada de dirigía a la mujer que tenía delante.

La otra, era una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Era muy hermosa, tenía una larga melena castaña un poco oscura y sus ojos eran de color miel, casi dorados. Mientras lloraba miraba al hombre que tenía delante.

-Kakashi… - dijo entrecortadamente entre llantos y sollozos. Se abrazó a sí misma. No quería creerlo. No quería, ni podía ¿Tanto había esperado ella…para esto? Ella que tanto lo amó, tanto que se amaron aquellos días. ¿Por qué ahora él quería olvidarlo todo… todo por otra chica?

Tantos días, meses, años, esperando volver a verlo, volver a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo feliz, hacerle reír, demostrarle su amor no solo con palabras.

-Lo siento, Hanare. – dijo con sequedad en su boca. Una vez amó de verdad a la mujer que tenía delante en ese momento, pero… los sentimientos cambian, no todo es como lo planeas. Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y… otra mujer entró en su vida. Su nombre era Haruno Sakura. Ella lo cautivó con su sonrisa des del primer día que la vio. Con el tiempo fue olvidando sus sentimientos por Hanare, hasta que llegó a olvidarlo completamente lo que sintió por ella y ahora sólo podía verla como una importante experiencia de la vida.

Él hace un mes le confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura, y para su sorpresa ella le correspondía. Fue un poco difícil al principio ya que ella tenía 19 y él 34. Pero les daba igual la edad.

-¿Es guapa? – preguntó ella conteniendo los llantos.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el peli-plata respondiera.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – preguntó él.

-Contéstame. ¿Al menos merezco eso, no? Dime. ¿Es atractiva? – su llanto aumentó después de decir esas palabras.

-No. - Ella levantó la cabeza de un movimiento, mirando esperanzada al peli-plata. -Es hermosa. - terminó él de decir.

Hanare agachó la cabeza y dejó de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se acercó a él lentamente. Ella sabía que después de esto se acabaría todo. Cuando estuvo a un paso suyo. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Para Kakashi esto era como una despedida, y le devolvió el abrazo. Pero no quería hacerlo más doloroso para ella y la soltó a los pocos segundos. Luego se miraron a los ojos. Él sabía lo que ella quería hacer. Ella quería hacer el amor con él una última vez. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Sakura.

-No. – negó él con voz firme. La advirtió. – Amo a Saku… - no pudo acabar de decir de su nombre porque Hanare se había apoderado de sus labios. Él sorprendido por la repentina acción suspiró con resignación, pero no le llegó a corresponder. Al fin se separaron. Y ella lo miró con furia. Pero enseguida se resignó a la respuesta del peli-plata.

-Tengo ese objeto en tu casa, quiero que me lo devuelvas. – dijo con voz fría, había perdido toda su dulzura.

-De acuerdo. Y lo siento. – respondió rápidamente mientras se dirigían a casa de él para devolverle aquello que ella y él acordaron conservar mientras su amor perdurase.

Una vez ya alejados se vio una mujer oculta en la esquina de la calle, de cabello rosado y ojos jade que había visto la escena de lejos. No pudo oír la conversación, estaba demasiado lejos. Y malinterpretando todo, grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se alejó corriendo del lugar con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

**Hola! Este es un nuevo fanfic que decidí escribir porque me aburría. No, mentira. Es solo por que vi el capítulo 191 de Naruto Shippuden y quería hacer sufrir un poco a Hanare. ¡La odio! Pero por suerte ella es solo puro relleno. n.n**

**Decidme si os ha gustado y subiré el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Dolor

Capítulo 2: Dolor

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó fríamente Hanare al entrar en la casa del hombre que la había destrozado completamente.

-En el cajón del armario _creo_ – pensó esto último para sí mismo. Ella se estaba agachando para buscarlo.

Era una situación muy tensa e incómoda para ambos.

Hanare estaba enfadada, dolida y tenía que admitirlo celosa también de esa mujer que había conquistado el corazón de su, ahora exnovio. No podía aceptarlo, quería recuperarlo costara lo que costara. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero era algo que no podía evitar si se trataba de él. _Lo recuperaré, hoy no, pero lo haré. Sé cómo hacerlo. _Pensó ella interiormente.

-No lo encuentro. – dijo después de haber buscado sin muchas ganas.

-¿No? Debería estar ahí. Qué raro. – contestó extrañado agachándose a su lado. Empezaron a buscar por todos los lados y rincones de la casa que según Kakashi debía estar por ahí o cerca de ese sitio. Hanare no podía creer que ese objeto no tuviera un sitio especial en esa casa que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Al parecer ni siquiera cuando me fui tuviste cuidado de guardarlo bien. – dijo con rencor.

-Ummm… no fue del todo así.

-¿Ah no? Pensaba que lo teníamos era fuerte. Me dijiste que me esperarías.

-Hanare. – la interrumpió. –Yo te quería. En cambio te importaron más tus estudios que tu relación conmigo. – ella lo miró con furia.

-¡Me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo, no me vengas ahora haciéndote la víctima! – gritó.

-Yo te esperé cinco malditos años. – se cansó de la actitud egoísta de ella. - ¡Ni una llamada ni una puta carta, nada! – gritó enfadado. - Y sí, acabé aceptando. ¿Pero dime, cuantas veces te pedí casi supliqué que no te fueras, eh? – le contestó con ironía.

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué lo mandase todo lo que había logrado conseguir a la mierda? ¿Qué me arruinara?

-Yo ganaba dinero de sobra y lo sabías. Hasta que hubieras encontrado trabajo te lo hubiera dado… con tal de que no te fueras. – hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Sigue buscando tú, estoy cansado. – Y se tumbó en el sofá del salón intentando dormir un poco. – Avísame cuando lo encuentres. – dijo finalmente durmiéndose.

Ella se quedó callada, admitió en ese momento que quizá escogió la opción equivocada y que lo correcto hubiera sido no alejarse de Kakashi. Si lo hubiera hecho todo ahora sería distinto.

Después de un rato finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando detrás del mueble del salón, sonrió ante el recuerdo. Era una pechina de color marrón oscuro, con la inicial H en el borde. Sacó otra de su bolsillo, el tamaño era similar, pero la de ella era de color plata brillante y tenía la inicial K. Guardó ambas en su bolsillo del pantalón. Se acercó al sofá donde dormía el peli-plata.

No había quien lo despertara cuando él dormía en el sofá, eso era lo se aprendía cuando vivías con él. Una oscura idea pasó por la cabeza de la castaña.

'_¿Cómo te has atrevido? Maldito bastardo.' _

Pensó con tristeza mientras dirigía sus manos al fuerte cuello de él con obvias intenciones, estaba a un centímetro de distancia y se detuvo.

'_No puedo hacerlo.' _

De nuevo sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero estos ya no tenían vida, antes que eran dorados y brillantes ahora era solo una mancha de color.

'_Todo es culpa suya. De ella.'_

Le venían a la mente imágenes del pasado de él y ella cogidos de la mano y mirándose con ternura mientras caminaban por un parque lleno de niños jugando. Y ella comentó como sería tener un hijo suyo. A lo que él solo contestó que seguramente sacaría la belleza de su madre.

Borró todos esos recuerdos enseguida al darse cuenta de su situación actual. Había estado a punto de asesinar al hombre que amaba. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de ella.

'_Si tan solo ella despareciese para siempre.'_

Olvidó enseguida esa idea, pues él seguramente la odiaría, y entristecería. Optó por algo más sencillo.

'_La alejaré de él. Haré que ella no quiera volver a verlo a la cara. Haré que lo odie, que lo rechace, que lo menosprecie…'_

Del bolso que tenía colgado en su cintura sacó un pintalabios rojo, restregó la punta por el pulgar haciendo que cogiera un color rojizo. Después restregó el dedo por su cuello con mucho cuidado de no despertarle. Terminó haciendo que pareciera lo que ella quería. Una mancha rojiza con forma un poco ovalada.

Hizo que pareciera un chupetón.

Él gruñó un poco y se movió para quedar de lado, pero para la suerte de Hanare él no se despertó.

'_Esto lo hago por nosotros, mi amor.'_

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa falsa dejó una nota en la mesa del salón y se fue de la casa.

El peli-plata empezó a desperezarse, la imagen de cierta castaña se le vino a la mente y después de despertarse completamente recordó que ella estaba en su casa.

-Hanare. – la llamó. – Oye ¿Lo has encontrado? – De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Se levantó del cómodo sofá y vio un pequeño papel blanco que él no recordaba haber visto antes de dormirse. Lo cogió y vio que era una nota.

_Ya lo he encontrado. _

_Kakashi si alguna vez necesitas algo_

_Puedes contar conmigo._

_Hanare_

Vio por la ventana que ya era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba las calles de Tokio. _'Podría haberse despedido cara a cara al menos.' _Pensó mientras miraba el reloj. _Las 10:30, quizá si voy a hacerle una visita a Sakura se enfadará. Ummm… me arriesgaré. _Acabó su reflexión mental, se puso una chaqueta ligera. Salió de la casa, se subió a su coche plateado y se dirigió a casa de la pelirosa.

Mientras tanto en una acogedora casa de dos plantas Sakura estaba en su habitación con la cara entre las rodillas con marcas secas de lágrimas en los ojos, intentaba reflexionar sobre lo que había visto y sentido e intentaba lograr convencerse a sí misma de que todo había sido un error. Que Kakashi nunca había besado a otra mujer mientras salía con ella. _'Si, debo haberme confundido, Kakashi nunca…' _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil. Que oportuno.

-¿Si? – contestó a la llamada.

-Sakura, hija ¿Cómo estás? – era su madre.

-Bien, estoy bien. – contestó con voz baja y triste.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te noto desanimada. – le preguntó preocupada.

-No, no pasa nada _'solo que creo que Kakashi me está engañando'_ – pensó interiormente.

-Bueno, por cierto ¿Cómo te va con ese novio tuyo? Como se llamaba… Takashi. No. Sakashi. - No conseguía acordarse del nombre del novio de su hija.

-Kakashi mamá. – le recordó. – Vamos haciendo, es decir, bien supongo. – contestó simplemente.

-Hn, eso no me suena bien ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, es solo que… - se le estaba creando un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas rodaban de nuevo por sus mejillas.

-Sakura ¿Estas llorando?

La madre escuchaba a través del teléfono los sollozos de su hija.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡Que me está engañando mamá! – gritó desahogándose por fin.

La madre de la pelirosa se quedó en silencio unos segundos asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Luego habló.

-Voy para allá. – dijo finalmente y colgó.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oye!

No pudo seguir discutiendo dado que llamaron al timbre puerta. _'Que rápida' _pensó asombrada. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Te he dicho que no vengas! Es mi problema y lo solucionaré yo. – dijo cuando bajó el último escalón. Mientras abría la puerta empezó a hablar.

-No necesito que te entro… - no terminó la frase por que la persona que había ahí no era la que esperaba ver. – metas. – terminó.

-Em, hola. – saludó Kakashi.


	3. ¿América?

Capítulo 3: ¿América?

Kakashi era la última persona que esperaba ver Sakura, al menos ese día y esa noche. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? No estaba con… esa mujer que no sabía cómo se llamaba. Nunca la había visto y tampoco se podía decir que tuviera ganas de verla de nuevo. Sus emociones eran muchas en ese momento, entre tristeza, envidia, rabia e impotencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó después de que él la saludó.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura. – dijo divertido, pero en seguida se le pasó al ver que ella tenía los ojos rojos. - ¿Has estado llorando?

-¿Eh? – se secó rápidamente las pequeñas lágrimas que todavía estaban en sus ojos. Se apresuró a poner una excusa. - Ah, sí pero todo ha sido por culpa de las cebollas que he tenido que pelar, he cenado hace poco.

El peli plata sabía lo que pasaba al pelar esa verdura en concreto pero… '_bueno si pasara algo ella ya me lo diría'_. Ese pensamiento le calmó interiormente.

-Bueno. ¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó dado que todavía estaba en la puerta y hacía frio.

-Claro. – dijo sin mucho ánimo en la voz y le cedió el paso.

Kakashi entró a la acogedora casa. Seguía igual desde que vino hace unos días, a ella no le gustan demasiado los cambios. Ambos se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en un sofá.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Necesito un motivo para querer ver a mi novia?

-_'Ahora soy tu novia, eh' _no, es solo que no me esperaba que vinieras.

-Estás muy seria hoy. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, solo tengo un poco sueño y quiero dormir.

Después de que la peli rosa terminó de decir eso al peli plata se le dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa sensual.

-En ese caso, habrá que hacerlo ahora antes de que te entre más sueño. – recostó suavemente a Sakura en el sofá en el que estaban ambos y se posicionó sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla.

-Ka… - él puso sus labios sobre los de ella impidiéndole terminar la frase.

Como admiraban ese contacto entre los dos, pero para Kakashi algo había cambiado, ella no respondía. _'quiere provocarme, que traviesa' _pensó Kakashi,para tentarla él empezó a mover sus labios contra los de ella e introdujo su lengua sin el permiso de ella. Ante esta acción ella no pudo resistirse a corresponderle y sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera plateada de él. _'Kakashi no me engañaría, él no es así, además si se hubiera acostado con ella no lograría que se le levantara en este momento.' _Pensó ella feliz al notar la erección del peli plata en su entrepierna. Sakura se aventuró a besar un lado de su cuello y Kakashi solo suspiraba de placer y le hizo lo mismo que la pelirosa le estaba haciendo. Ella quiso besar el otro lado del fuerte cuello de él, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Había un chupetón en el cuello de él. Uno que ella no le había hecho, que ayer no había visto, es decir que era de hoy, pero si no lo había hecho ella quien… ella dejó de respirar un momento al darse cuenta, y su corazón que parecía que se había recuperado, se había roto por segunda vez ese día. El peli plata continuaba besando su cuello y quiso meter la mano por debajo de su camisa para acariciarla, pero algo se lo impedía. Era la mano de ella.

-Kakashi, estoy cansada y tengo sueño. – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa forzada, pero al ver la preocupación de Kakashi quiso calmarlo. – Venga fuera, largo o te muelo a golpes. – bromeó pero solo para que él no sospechase.

-Ummm… esta me la debes, no lo olvides. – sonrió, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. – Nos vemos, hasta mañana. – se despidió con una sonrisa y la puerta se cerró.

Sakura después de escuchar detrás de la puerta como Kakashi encendía el motor de su coche y se iba, subió las escaleras lentamente, sin energía, cada escalón que subía parecía una montaña inmensamente alta. Por fin llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella cerrando los ojos. Y se dirigió como una bala al borde de su cama y ocultó su cara con los brazos, en la cama enseguida pequeñas manchas oscuras aparecían en las sábanas debido a sus lágrimas.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en su cama, todavía con los ojos llorosos. Tenía frio, había dormido sin sábana que la tapase. Le dolía la cabeza y le daba vueltas sin parar, pasaba por su mente una y otra vez una imagen que ella misma había creado de Kakashi acostándose con una mujer que no conocía de nada. Una mujer más guapa, con el cuerpo más maduro, atractivo y seguramente más placentero que el suyo propio. Él siempre le había dicho a ella que era hermosa, pero pocas veces ella aceptaba esos halagos, en ocasiones era tímida. ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? Si él le había puesto los cuernos debía ser por algo ¿Debería haberle dedicado más tiempo? ¿Quizá él era un hombre muy necesitado en _ese _aspecto, y ella no podía concederle todo? La primera vez que él le propuso hacer el amor, si es que ahora se le podía llamar de esta manera, ella no quiso, no se sentía preparada, pensó que él se enfadaría. Pero en cambio lo que él le dijo la sorprendió _'esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que estés segura de querer hacerlo, el cuerpo es aparte, mientras posea tu corazón estaré feliz, Sakura'._ Unas semanas después ella fue quien se lo propuso, y él claramente sorprendido le preguntó si de verdad era lo que quería, ella le dio una respuesta positiva.

Después de repasar ese recuerdo la realidad le dio una bofetada a la pelirosa y le hizo poner los pies en la tierra.

Miró la hora del despertador, las 13:40. ¿!13:40!? Oh, mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se levantó como un rayo de su cama, bajó corriendo y empezó a preparar directamente la comida ya la hora de desayunar había pasado hace rato. Por suerte ya no tenía clases y todo el infierno de los exámenes ya había pasado, justo ahora trabajaba en un cutre bar para pagar la casa, le pagaban bien, no tenía por qué quejarse. Pero su sueño era ser médico. Y hace poco se enviaron sus papeles a diferentes hospitales por si la aceptaban en uno. Y ya le habían ofrecido puestos pero estaban demasiado lejos.

Dejó la comida hacerse, y vio su BlackBerry con la lucecita roja parpadeando, la habían llamado o algún mensaje. La desbloqueó. Vio que era un mensaje de texto.

* * *

_Mensaje de: Kakashi _

_A las: 9:23_

_Hola, supongo que ya te habrás despertado y si no… ¡DESPIERTA DORMILONA! _

_Mira, han estrenado una nueva película que protagoniza Johnny Depp. ¿A ti te gusta ese actor, verdad? Si quieres mañana por la tarde podemos ir a verla tu y yo solos ;)_

_Espero tu respuesta_

* * *

La peli rosa al pensar en sus estudios le había ayudado a dejar por un momento el tema de Kakashi. No pensaba contestarle el mensaje.

Llamaron al timbre. _'Si es él no pienso abrirle la puerta' _pensó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de abrirla miró por la rejilla. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Una mujer un poco mayor de melena rosa y ojos castaños apareció en la puerta con rostro serio.

-Hola mamá. – la dejó entrar.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? – dijo suavizando su expresión y su hija solo alzó los hombros y volvieron a bajar.

-¿Cómo crees? – le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos. – ambas se dirigieron al salón y sentaron en el sofá, una al lado de la otra.

-No necesito tu ayuda ni consuelo.

-Quizá, pero no me gusta saber que mi única hija sufre por un hombre. – le dijo.

-Hm. - "contestó".

De nuevo sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. La peli rosa quería pellizcarse, abrir los ojos, estar en su habitación y darse cuenta que todo había sido una cruel pesadilla.

-¿Cómo sabes que te está siendo infiel?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

La mujer más mayor empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, mientras lo buscaba empezó a hablar.

-¿Le quieres?

-Si no le quisiera. ¿Crees que me sentiría así? – le contestó con cierta ironía.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – al fin parece que encontró lo que buscaba. – Cuanto más lo veas más sufrirás. Y cuanto menos lo veas menos sufrirás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Toma. – le extendió un papel.

-¿Qué es esto? – lo cogió desconfiadamente. -¿No será una orden de alejamiento?

-No. – contestó secamente. - Es un trabajo de médico en América.

En la casa reinó un largo momento de silencio, Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos y su madre con su rostro serio. Pero luego el rostro de la mujer más joven la miró como 'tienes que estar de broma'.

-Yo te pagaré el viaje. –pero al ver la expresión de su hija enseguida continuó. – Y no, no estoy bromeando.

-Yo… eh… tengo que pensarlo.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el avión sale mañana a las 7:00.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá no puedes tomar estas decisiones por mí! – le gritó enfadada.

-Entonces… quieres estar con él siendo tú consciente de eso. Llorar día tras día. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ante esa oración Sakura se quedó callada y miró al suelo con la mirada ensombrecida.

-No te levantes más tarde de las 5:30. ¿Vale? – la mujer más mayor se levantó del sofá.

-Vale. – dijo en un susurro, se resignó.

Continuará...

* * *

**Aviso: en el próximo capítulo será el mismo pero desde el punto de vista Kakashi.**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**NAT AND ASH**

**Lexia Hatake**

**TefyHatake**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	4. ¿Por qué?

Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué?

Kakashi salió de la casa de su novia y entró en su coche, encendió el motor y arrancó. _'A Sakura, le pasa algo' _pensó cuando el coche empezó a avanzar. ¿Ella había estado llorando? No le quedaba muy claro, si le había dicho la verdad o no. Él estaba preocupado por ella no solo por eso, estaba rara. Además ella nunca tenía sueño cuando se trataba de hacer _eso, s_abía que ella no era una adicta al sexo ni nada por el estilo, pero igualmente era raro. Mientras pensaba en cuales podrían ser los motivos por la extraña actitud de su peli rosa ya había llegado a su hogar.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo que Hanare había estado ahí, estaba todo patas arriba y todo por buscar la dichosa pechina que los 'unía'. Suspiró y se puso a ordenar todo. Una vez ya todo ordenado y tirando cualquier cosa que le pudiera recordar a ella se fue a dar una ducha y la mancha roja de su cuello que todavía no se había dado cuenta que tenía, desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se dirigió al salón, para él todavía era temprano, normalmente no se iba a dormir hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Se puso a ver algún programa cutre en en la televisión para pasar el tiempo. '_Si ahora estuviera en casa de Sakura sin duda no tendría problemas luego para dormir'_ No daban nada interesante en la televisión, ni siquiera una película que valga la pena ver. Cambio de planes, internet. Facebook, entrar.

_Una hora después..._

-Sakura-chan es muy mala, mira que dejarme aquí en casa solo y aburrido. - dijo hablando solo.

Escuchó la alarma de su móvil, esperaba que fuera Sakura, anunciándole que había cambiado de opinión y que lo invitaba a ir a su casa. Pero lo que se encontró le sorprendió bastante

* * *

_Mensaje de: Hanare_

_A las: 00:11_

_Hola Kakashi, debes estar sorprendido ahora mismo, pero sólo quería saber si las cosas han acabado bien entre nosotros. Contéstame por favor._

* * *

Kakashi se lo pensó un poco antes de pulsar 'responder'. Finalmente empezó a escribir en la pantalla táctil el mensaje, lo escribía por dos razones. Una, contestar a su pregunta. Dos, dejarle las cosas claras de una vez.

* * *

_Respuesta:_

_Hanare, lo 'nuestro' a quedado olvidado, al menos para mí. Y por favor, no me envíes mensajes ¿vale? Ya tengo una vida con una persona._

* * *

Y pulsó 'enviar', seguido de un suspiro. Enseguida borró los mensajes, bloqueó el contacto de su lista y cualquier comunicación que pudiera contactar con ella.

Se dirigió otra vez al sofá y le dio una última oportunidad al televisor. Nada, a excepción del tráiler de una película que protagonizaba Johnny Depp. _'Ese es el tío que le gusta a Sakura' _Pensó en enviarle un mensaje ahora pero seguramente ella se enfadaría y le regañaría diciéndole que no la deja dormir. No era tarde, pero si no tenía nada más que hacer, que remedio. Intentar dormir.

Él antes de estar con Hanare y después con Sakura , cuando se aburría por la noche o incluso por la mañana, se iba al primer bar que encontraba, buscaba alguna chica que estuviera sana y si podía ser guapa mejor, y luego tenía sexo duro con ella en cualquier sitio. Lo hacía por lo menos cinco veces a la semana, las mujeres eran casi como comer pipas. Aunque le salió el tiro por la culata cuando conoció a la pelirosa.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_Un peli plateado se encontraba en un bar pequeño, no le iban las multitudes. Estaba harto, pero era el harto de los hartos. Cinco años ya, cinco putos años, ¿que se creía Hanare? su 'novia' llevaba cinco años sin dar señales de vida. Ella dijo 'ya te mandaré algún mensaje' ¿Algún mensaje? ¡Y una mierda! Él ya cansado de que ella no le respondiera ni las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni los e-mails, decidió llamar directamente donde ella trabajaba. Le respondió lo que seguramente debió de ser su compañera de trabajo o algo por el estilo._

_-¿Se encuentra la señorita Hanare?_

_-¿Hanare-san? Ahora no puede, está trabajando._

_-¿Le puede decir que Hatake Kakashi quiere hablar con ella?_

_-Si, espere un momento por favor._

_La mujer dejó el teléfono seguramente en la mesa por el ruido que hizo el micro, unos segundos después se oyó una respiración y él ilusionado contestó._

_-¿¡Hanare!? _

_-No, ella ha dicho que no puede ponerse ahora._

_Volvía a ser la mujer que le había respondido la llamada._

_-Pero le ha dicho que se trataba de mí._

_-Si señor, ha dicho que no puede._

_-Pero..._

_-Que tenga un buen día._

_Y colgaron. Guardó el teléfono con furia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Pidió una copa de sake, hoy se emborracharía a más no poder y de paso follaría como no lo había hecho en cinco años. Buscó con la mirada alguna chica que estuviera bien para pasar la noche con ella. Vio una rubia de ojos azules en una mesa, pero ya estaba ocupada, había un chico moreno con una coleta a su lado y tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica. Las demás habían bebido tanto que se habían quedado dormidas con la cara en la madera. Se hizo a la idea de que hoy no habría calentón, pero escuchó un suspiro a su lado derecho. Giró su cabeza en la dirección en la que lo había oído y encontró una belleza de mujer, tenía el cabello rosa brillante y unos hermosos ojos jades. Su figura era increíble, buenos pechos, ni grandes ni pequeños, un culo que... oh dios, todas las cosas que podría hacer con ese culo y tenía las piernas largas y esbeltas. La hermosa chica estaba a cuatro sillas de distancia. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, quizá si que habría sexo esta noche.__  
_

_-Hola. - dijo con voz sensual._

_La chica giró la cabeza para ver quien la estaba saludando._

_-Hola. - ella devolvió el saludo._

_Kakashi se sentó más cerca suyo y pudo percibir el olor a cerezos que ella desprendía._

_-Hueles muy bien, ¿usas un perfume en particular?_

_-Sólo me pongo de vez en cuando, y no te diré cuál uso._

_-Una chica como tú no debería estar frente a una copa vacía, te invito._

_Ella lo miró con desconfianza, ese hombre que acababa de conocer quería algo más a aparte de beber y charlar. _

_-Gracias, no te diré que no._

_Su copa se volvió a llenar y ella le dio el primer sorbo._

_-Seguro que te lo dirán muchas veces, pero eres muy guapa._

_-Hum, les dices eso a todas las chicas con las que tienes planes._

_'Vale, es una chica difícil' pensó, pero él lo remediaría._

_-Lo digo en serio, eres muy atractiva. - dijo acercándose y haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran._

_Kakashi quiso ir un poco más allá y puso su mano en el muslo de ella. La peli rosa lo miró un momento pero lo ignoró. 'La tienes en el bote' pensó el peli plata subiendo un poco más la mano, aunque ella esta vez se levantó._

_-Me voy, gracias por la bebida._

_Oh, pero él no se rendía tan fácilmente, se levantó también y la siguió. Ya ambos habían salido del bar y ella se enfrentó a él._

_-No necesito un guía para llegar a mi casa._

_-Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión. - dijo acercándose a ella y dejando sus cuerpos muy juntos._

_-Creo que no gracias. - se alejó de él._

_-¿Segura?_

_Esta vez no se molestó en acercarse lentamente simplemente la cogió por la cintura y la puso contra la pared, ella quiso reclamar pero él la calló apoderándose de sus labios. Ella todavía se resistía, él la cogió por las muñecas y aprovechó un momento que ella abrió la boca para hablar para introducir su lengua y explorar todo esa preciosidad de boca. Poco a poco ella dejó de resistirse y él al darse cuenta de esto liberó sus muñecas de la prisión de sus manos, condujo una de ellas hasta una nalga de ese precioso culo, y la otra para acercarla más a él, agarrándola por la cintura sin dejar de besarla. Ella enrolló sus manos en el pelo plateado de este. Kakashi estaba muy necesitado, cinco años sin sexo es mucho. Desgraciadamente, hoy no sería ese día. La peli rosa le había plantado una patada en la entrepierna, y él a causa del dolor se calló al suelo._

_-Besas muy bien, lo admito. Pero no voy a entregar mi virginidad a un hombre la primera noche._

_-¿Eres... virgen? - casi logró decir._

_-Si, y si quieres quedar conmigo un día y hablar, toma mi tarjeta. - la dejó en el suelo debido a que él no podía levantarse._

_'Esta mujer... ¡está loca si cree que voy a llamarla!'_

_Media hora después en casa del peli plata, él estaba marcando un número mientras miraba una tarjeta. _

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Se despertó cuando los rayos de luz iluminaron su habitación, al parecer había subido y pensando en cómo había conocido a Sakura por fin había logrado dormirse. Ah, cierto tenía que mandarle un mensaje.

* * *

_Mensaje para: Sakura_

_A las: 9:23_

_Hola, supongo que ya te habrás despertado y si no... ¡DESPERTA DORMILONA!_

_Mira, han estrenado una nueva película que protagoniza Johnny Depp. ¿A ti te gusta ese actor, verdad? Si quieres mañana por la tarde podemos ir a verla tú y yo solos ;)_

_Espero tu respuesta_

* * *

Y pulsó 'enviar'.

Se levantó y se fue a comer algo para desayunar, después se fue a hacer un poco de ejercicio para descargar adrenalina. No era un amante del deporte si quería mantener a Sakura contenta con su figura, tenía que hacerlo. Hasta la una del medio día estuvo sin hacer nada. Las vacaciones eran un poco molestas. Todavía no había respuesta de Sakura al mensaje. _'Que raro' _pensó. Se fue a un restaurante a comer, hacía bastante no iba a hacer la compra por pura perezosidad. El resto de la rutina terminó como siempre, y terminó el día.

Otro nuevo día y... ¡eh! mensaje por fin. Cogió el móvil como loco y lo encendió como un rayo. Lo primero que vio fue la hora, ¿las cinco de la mañana?

* * *

_Mensaje de: Sakura_

A las: 5:12

Hemos terminado

* * *

Kakashi se quedó mirando aquellas palabras, esperando que apareciera otra mensaje que dijera 'es broma, te sigo amando como siempre' para tal cosa en la próxima hora no pasó. Él sintió como su corazón se rompía en dos.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo, perdon por la tardanza D;**

**Y he intentado hacerlo más largo :D**

**Decidme si os ha gustado o no en un review.**


	5. Decisión

Capítulo 5: Decisión

Kakashi seguía mirando la pantalla del móvil como una estatua, no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero tuvo que asimilarse a la idea de que ella al parecer le había dicho textualmente que su relación amorosa ya había terminado. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarla, dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida y él seguir con su rutina de soltero. Sí, eso sería lo mejor y lo correcto ¿verdad? Pensó detenidamente y… ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella lo iba a escuchar!

Se levantó, se vistió con la primera cosa que encontró, bajó las escaleras con paso firme, se cayó al suelo por el repentino pisotón que él mismo se dio, salió con zapatillas de su casa y casi rompe la puerta del coche al cerrarlo y lo mismo con la palanca de arranque . Se dirigió a casa de Sakura a 200 km/h. Por el camino había escuchado algún claxon y también un '_¡eh! ¿¡Estás loco!? _Que se jodan. Estaba bien decidido a hablarlo con ella, en su interior sonaba música Skrillex a tope. Llegó a su destino en menos que canta un gallo.

-¡Sakura! – la llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, un golpe más fuerte. -¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta! – de nuevo no hubo respuesta. -¡La tiraré a bajo! – estaba a punto de darle una patada a la puerta pero finalmente se abrió. Pero la persona que la abrió no era precisamente la que se esperaba. -S-Señora Haruno. B-Buenos días. – saludó.

-Hola, Kakashi-kun. – le devolvió el saludo sonriente en la entrada.

Ella se esperaba encontrárselo ahí, obviamente él no se quedará de brazos cruzados. No se creía exactamente que él hubiera engañado a su hija pero, tenía que asegurarse de alguna manera.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – no tenía tiempo para charlas, tenía que aclarar lo que tuviera que aclarar cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Habéis quedado o algo? – sabía perfectamente a que había venido aquí, pero por el momento tendría que seguir fingiendo un poco.

-No, no hemos quedado pero vive aquí que yo sepa. ¿Está aquí? - ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Parecía que quisiera atrasarlo a propósito.

-No, aquí no está.

-Señora Haruno no quiero ser maleducado pero, ¿puede decirme donde está? – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso que en la mayoría de los casos era infinita.

-¿Quién? – preguntó pero sabiendo claramente la respuesta que él le daría.

-Sakura. - ¿Qué nombre había estado gritando detrás del puerta si no?

-¿Para qué? – eso sí que no lo sabía muy bien, si para hablar o despedirse.

-Para hablar con ella. – esa mujer le estaba haciendo perder los estribos que tan bien controlaba.

-¿De qué? - ¿es que no se cansaba nunca? Le estaba haciendo un puto interrogatorio.

-Asuntos personales. – no tenía por qué decir más, al fin y al cabo era asunto de Sakura y él.

-¿Por qué? – sin duda no tenía intención de parar. '_Ya me ha tocado suficiente los…pies.'_ Pensó.

-Me estoy cansando de tus juegos vieja bruja. Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Dónde está? – se enfrentó por fin.

La mujer suspiró, se le acercó y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que pasase. A lo que él hizo en seguida pero dudando un poco, se quedó mirando a la madre de su… em, no sabía si todavía novia o si ahora exnovia.

-¿Y bien? – obviamente quería saber todavía donde estaba.

-Descúbrelo tú mismo Kakashi-kun, puedes mirar por donde tú quieras.

Vale, ahora tenía que buscar como un perro rastreador, por suerte la casa no era muy grande, un punto a su favor. Fue primero al salón por si estaba dormida en el sofá o algo por el estilo, el mensaje se lo envió a las cinco de la mañana a sí que es posible que se durmiera, pero no. Salón, tachado. En la cocina quizá preparando comida, quizá luego no tendría tiempo y… no. Cocina, tachado. Pero que idiota su habitación, claro, obviamente debería estar ahí quizá haciendo el vago, era su tarea favorita.

Entró, maldición. Pensó al ver que no había nada. Pero literalmente nada. Ni sus perfumes, bueno podría haberlos guardado. Abrió el armario, nada. Cajones, tampoco. Debajo de la cama, joder ni polvo. Se detuvo un momento al levantar la cabeza y se fijó en las sábanas blancas. Había pequeñas manchitas con forma de círculo, aunque algunas se desviaban a bajo. ¿Lágrimas? _'Sabía que había estado llorando' _pensó y regañándose a sí mismo por no haberle dado importancia cuando debió dársela. Abrió el último cajón que quedaba y ahí estaban todas las fotos que se habían hecho. Sonrió ante los recuerdos, pero enseguida lo volvió a cerrar. Al no encontrar la maleta que siempre había, lo entendió. Ella se había ido. ¿Pero a dónde?

Se miró el colgante dorado que tenía en el cuello, le dio la vuelta y observó las iniciales que él mismo mandó a escribir. _K.H x S.H_

Al principio pensó que era de lo más de lo más cursi, y que su reputación como 'macho, fuerte e independiente' se estaba yendo al caño. Pero con ella, ser cursi era agradable. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la mujer.

-Vale, lo he pillado. – fue lo único que le dijo.

-¿Qué piensas de esto? – había llegado la hora de confiar o no en él.

-Que tengo que ahorrar para a donde sea que se haya ido. Tú lo debes saber ¿verdad?

-Verdad. En caso que la encuentres ¿Qué harás?

-Seguramente, preguntarle qué he hecho mal, depende de lo que haya hecho cambiaré como persona con tal de que me vuelva a aceptar, y también pedirle que vuelva conmigo. De momento eso es lo que tengo en mente.

-Entonces. – miró el reloj de su muñeca. - Ya debe estar a mitad de camino a América.

Él hizo una pausa pero enseguida continuó.

-Esto es serio, por favor.

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo le dije a ella que fuera.

Kakashi enseguida le perdió el respeto, el poco que le tenía, a la mujer que tenía delante de él.

-Y se puede saber… ¿Por qué coño le dijiste tal cosa? – dijo lentamente, pero su voz estaba cargada de rabia.

-Primero, porque nunca estuve de acuerdo con vuestra relación, le doblas la edad, fácilmente podrías ser su padre. Segundo, porque no me gustan tus costumbres, y tienes pinta de mujeriego, a saber con cuantas mujeres habrás estado. Y finalmente tercero, pensaba que la engañabas. ¿Algo que decir?

-Por supuesto. Ella me eligió tal como soy, sabiendo que le doblo la edad, sabiendo que había habido mujeres antes que ella, sabiendo que me gustan las novelas eróticas y que suelo llegar tarde. Me aceptó. Lo que pocas mujeres han hecho, siempre intentaban cambiarme. – '_incluida Hanare' _pensó. – Además, no comprendo porque pensabas que la engañaba.

-Simplemente lo pensaba, ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

Él abrió los ojos de lo que le se había pasado por la cabeza.

-No me digas, que les has dicho a Sakura que la he engañado. Y por eso la has convencido de irse.

-No. – mintió, pero iba remediar su error de dudar de Kakashi. – Ve a buscarla.

-Ja, si tuviera ahora suficiente dinero te aseguro que iría.

Ella suspiró.

-Yo sí que no tengo dinero ahora.

-No importa me las apañaré _'tendré que ir en contra de la ley'_ Señora Haruno. – la llamó.

-Hum?

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

-Tranquilo, de hecho si vas. – cogió un pequeña libreta y escribió algo. – Toma, la ciudad donde se va a mudar y su dirección. ¿Pensabas irte sin saber eso?

-La verdad es que sí. Pero gracias. – cogió el papel que ella le tendió.

Salió de la casa y sólo podía pensar en ella. _'Sakura, espérame'_

* * *

**Hola!**

**El quinto capítulo. (mas puntual,creo)**

**Aviso: los capítulos no los haré largos, iré poco a poco. **

**Si hago los capítulos más largos se me agotan enseguida las ideas y no tengo inspiración para continuar.**

**Decidme en un review si os ha gustado o no. :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el sexto capítulo!**


End file.
